


Memories Alone in the Moonlight

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Basic Training, Comforting Mickey, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Ian, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has a nightmare about basic. Mickey is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Alone in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is old but I was totally going to do a really long multi chap of what happened to Ian when he was away and i was going to include this in it but it never happened so here this is instead.
> 
> (this part was also going to be longer but oh well)

 

“N-No…No,” Ian speaks softly in his dream. He tosses over to his other side. Mickey opens his eyes slightly, the small move waking him up as he was barely asleep as is.

“No,” Ian tosses his head to the previous side. Mickey looks over at Ian but he stops and it stays silent for a few minutes. Mickey turns back around and closes his eyes thinking Ian has stopped.

“No... Please,” Ian whimpers softly. Mickey tosses back over, facing Ian.  

“Please, sir. Don’t.” Mickey’s heart is in his throat at hearing Ian’s desperate pleas to the unknown person in his dreams.

“Ian?” Mickey asks out quietly, barely above a whisper, hoping that’s all he’ll need to do to make whatever dream Ian was having go away.

“I’ll be good…please,” Ian’s quite pleas still carry on.

 _Shit…_ Mickey thinks.  “Ian!” Mickey calls out a little louder nudging Ian softly.

“No. No!” Ian yells louder, “No! No! No!” He begins thrashing on the bed, trying to escape the captors in his head.

Mickey jumps up off the bed and grabs Ian’s shoulders to shake him out of the dream.  Ian’s eyes dart open and, scared, he pushes Mickey off of him with so much force he accidentally throws Mickey into the nearby wall. Mickey groans feeling the pain of his funny bone smashing into the hard surface.

“Fuck.”

“M-Mickey?” Ian calls out. His breath is quick, panicked.

Mickey quickly makes his way back over to Ian. “Hey... yeah it’s me.”  Mickey places his hand gently on Ian’s cheek. Ian’s breathing starts to steady. “It was just a dream Mickey tells him.”

Ian shakes his head. “Did I hurt you?”

“Nah,” Mickey brushes off his elbow. “It’s nothing.

Ian sits up. “Fuck,” He lets out, burring his head in his hands. “So fucked up.”

“It’s alright. It was just a dream,” Mickey assures Ian again.

“No,” Ian pauses. “No it wasn’t.” he says in a defeated tone. Mickey puts a comforting hand on him

 _If it wasn’t a dream then what else could it b_ \- _A memory_ Mickey thinks. _Fuck. Fuck._ Mickey wraps both arms around the now sobbing redhead and in a few moments Ian has his around Mickey’s waist holding on for dear life.


End file.
